La crueldad de la divinidad
by Minosdelune
Summary: ¿Cómo enfrentar el hecho de verlos día a día convertidos en piedra? Solo susurros en medio de la obscuridad temiendo que alguien más escuche lo que sientes, lo que piensas, lo que realmente Saori piensa en su interior


**Primero que nada****: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, ni mucho menos, solo es un momento de ocio juvenil. Si alguien es tan amable de hacerme saber algunas faltas gramaticales se los agradeceré pues contribuirán a que mejore en mis trabajos escolares de antemano gracias**

**La crueldad de la Divinidad**

La suave brisa acaricia su faz, el frío del amanecer no le estremece ni le daña. La herida que lleva en el pecho, esa herida que es imposible sanar; aquella que no sangra, y sin embargo lastima más. Pobre Diosa ha tenido que ver como la crueldad y la injusticia se burla de ella, recordándole a cada instante _"lo inútil que puede ser"_. Detiene sus pasos, trata de tomar aire, ese dolor lacerante no sanara, sin embargo aún no pierde la esperanza. Pero ¿Cómo creer en sus ideales si ella misma se volvió un Dios injusto? Un peso más a su conciencia, eso de ser humano ya no le gustaba, ahora ya no. Prosigue su camino a través de las rocas, su mirada que ha perdido su brillo ahora es hielo puro. Su mente se nubla y el corazón falla. El lugar esta frente a ella como una roca obscura, abandonada a su suerte. Eso es lo que son. ¿Son solo eso para los Dioses? Desgraciadamente si, solo rocas que patean por el suelo

"_Mis queridos Dorados_

_Estoy tan cansada de fingir _

_Reprimiendo todos mi miedos _

_Y si tan solos los tuviera que dejar ir_

_Desearía que solo se fueran_

_Como polvo al viento_

_¿Porque su presencia todavía perdura aquí?_

_Un castigo divino he inhumano_

_Y no me dejará de lastimar"_

Aparece perdida en un horizonte irreal, la estatua de la gloria sentada en un rincón. Su sonrisa pura e inocente esconde la verdad. Respira por respirar, camina por caminar, escucha sin escuchar, sonríe sin reír, ama sin amar. Además ¿Qué tendría que amar? ¿A caso podría amar? No desde que ellos fueron castigados; encerrados en una condena injusta donde el tiempo no tiene final. Miro a su demás caballeros conversando asuntos de quien sabe que; decide que es hora de irse, con un suave movimiento de cabeza da por terminada la reunión. El pasillo a su habitación ahora es inmensamente largo, intenta reprimir la quinta ronda de lágrimas en lo que va de su día. Entra a su habitación, ya no quiere saber más, ya no quiere sufrir más, mira por el balcón, el imponente valle rodeado por las doce casas ahora luce vacío y triste. El atardecer anuncia su fin con la primera estrella de la noche, señalando el sendero a la obscuridad. Sus labios susurran al viento

"_Mis queridos Dorados_

_Las heridas no desean sanar_

_El dolor es demasiado real_

_El tiempo no puede borrar_

_La crueldad de la divinidad"_

Despierta cubierta en sudor, su corazón palpita sin control. La desesperación a punto de desquiciarle, arrebatándole el último resquicio de cordura. Las terribles caras de dolor marcadas en su piel cual acero al rojo vivo; imposible de borrar, solo es una pesadilla muy real. Suspira, intenta distraer su mente sin éxito. Los pálidos rayos de una luna menguante iluminan tenuemente su recinto. Mira por el borde de su cama intentando decidir. ¡Maldita prisión! ¡Malditos injustos! ¡Maldita blasfemia! ¡Maldito existir! Lleva sus níveas manos a su rostro escondiendo su sentir

"_Mis queridos Dorados_

_Mis lágrimas son acido en sus almas_

_Mis gritos la razón de todos sus miedos_

_Tomaron mi mano a través de todos estos años_

_Sin saber que ese sería su peor castigo_

_Todo por mí"_

Su inexistente presencia se abre paso en la obscuridad ahora cómplice y amiga de su pesar. ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidar? No, ellos fueron los primeros en luchar a su lado. Solo catorce humanos se unieron a ella en la primer guerra santa y desde entonces, habían reencarnado por ella, por su amor. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de su error, ella jamás debía favorecer a un solo caballero; a todos debía amarlos por igual, pero fracaso. ¿Es que acaso no recordó? ¡Ellos eran sus amantes y ella su más grande amor! El deseo y la pasión iban más allá de lo mortal. En verdad, su amor rompía las barreras convirtiéndoles en un solo ser indivisible, inseparable. En esta época ella. . . . Los olvido confinándolos a la obscuridad. . . al silencio. . . al dolor. . . Sin embargo, aun así le brindaron la prueba de su amor inmortal

"_Mis queridos Dorados_

_Solían fascinarme_

_Por su vida resonante_

_Ahora estoy hundida por la vida que han dejado atrás_

_Sus rostros rondan por mis sueños_

_Algunas veces agradables_

_Otras desesperados_

_Perdiendo la cordura en mí"_

Las cálidas aguas bañan su cuerpo, consolando el alma rota. Intenta mantener la máscara que a forjada a su alrededor, nadie debe darse cuenta de nada. Debe seguir siendo un líder capaz; un Dios al que adorar, en quién creer, fuerte, determinada, bondadosa. Fingiendo que no le molesta aceptar que se debe respetar la regla: Nacer, vivir y morir. Sus caballeros divinos siguen a su lado creyéndola real, no ven que hay dolor en su ser. Es mejor así. No entenderían el amor que ella y los dorados se profesan

"_Mis queridos Dorados"_

_Estas heridas no desean sanar_

_El dolor es insoportablemente real_

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede olvidar"_

Seiya le ofrece su mano para ayudarle; su tacto ahora es molesto, frio e insípido. Recuerda otras manos ligeramente tostadas por el sol; ojos azules mirando con suspicacia, sonrisa pícara y comentarios absurdos pero divertidos. La sensualidad de Milo, como olvidar. Camus un príncipe hecho realidad. La sonrisa sincera y sabiduría franca de Dhoko. La expresividad de sus ojos y razonamientos de la vida de Shaka. El humor y lo sencillo que puede ser la vida de Aldebarán. El alma noble y acertada de Mu. La belleza y soledad de Afrodita. La sonrisa sardónica y fuerza mortal de Ángelo. La inocencia y responsabilidad de Aioros. Los impulsivos y determinados sentimientos de Aioria. La seriedad y lealtad de Shura. Las dos caras del bien y el mal en los bellos ojos esmeraldas de Saga, mirándote con tristeza. La altives e inteligencia astuta y manipuladora de Kanon. Las acertadas decisiones tomadas con el corazón de Shion. Todos juntos forman al perfecto amante

_ "Mis queridos Dorados _

_¿Quién me despertara de los sueños amargos?_

_Lucho contra todos los miedos_

_A través del pozo de obscuridad_

_El abismo es inmenso_

_Pronto caeré en el"_

Vuelve como todos los días antes del amanecer al frío monumento. Se arrodilla frente a él implorando piedad a Zeus. Toca con sus manos la fría roca; eleva su cosmos para hacerles saber que está junto a ellos, sintiendo su condena. Les habla en susurros acercando sus labios a la roca. Sonríe de verdad solo para ellos. Les cuenta cómo ve al mundo. Sin embargo, al final se quiebra y llora con toda su alma. Pega su rostro al monumento mientras deposita un suave beso en la piedra, prometiendo volver al otro día. No le importa soportar verlos aunque sea en un fría y obscura piedra; porque ahí ya hacen sus más grandes amantes y los únicos a los que seguira amando por la eternidad

"_Mis queridos Dorados_

_He intentado decirme a mí misma que se han ido_

_Pero aun así todavía están conmigo_

_He estado sola desde el principio de su fin_

_Intento secar sus lágrimas_

_Reprimir sus gritos de miedo_

_Tomar sus manos a través de la roca_

_Pero todavía tienen_

_Todo de mí. . . . ."_


End file.
